New Moon's Love
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Redone. Again. What if Paul had a little sister? What if a certain Jacob Black imprinted on said little sister? Would his mind change about Bella? Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Alright so, after some pondering and deep consideration, I have decided to completely tear this story apart and redo it from the start. I realized after re-reading it that I sucked at writing when I was younger, and now, with some help (called AP Language and Composition class) I will probably be redoing most of my stories because I realize now that I used to be a crappy writer. So enjoy my third redo of this story. **

"Maddeline, look at me." My older brother Paul said, placing his hands on my shoulders, kneeling down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Maddie, the reason I've been so distant and I disappeared for a while and-"

"Had a freaky growth spurt suddenly?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Maddie," He said, looking at me intently. "I'm a werewolf."

There were a couple seconds of tense silence before I burst out laughing.

"This is a joke, right?"

He continued looking at me seriously.

"It's not a joke." Sam said coming out of the kitchen in his house where I currently sat at his dinner table.

I sobered up a little.

"Maddie, come with me." Paul said, standing up, his hand outstretched to me.

I slipped my hand in his; reveling from his strange extreme warmth and the comfort I got from the simple gesture.

He led me outside, to the woods by Sam and Emily's house.

"Stay there. I don't want you to get hurt."

He stepped a ways away from me. I heard Sam come up behind me as well as two other bodies belonging to Quil and Jared.

My brother took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he exploded. Like, seriously. Only in his place was a wolf the size of a horse.

"Holy freaking….what just happened?" I blinked a couple times to make sure my imagination hadn't tricked me.

The wolf was still there.

"He was telling the truth." Quil said coming to stand next to me as the wolf took a few cautious steps toward me. "We all are. You remember the legends. You know about vampires. And what always comes with vampires?"

"Werewolves." I answered him.

The wolf, well, my brother was close enough now I could touch him. I cautiously lifted my hand and placed it on his large muzzle. I ran it through his brown fur. He nuzzled into my hand and I smiled.

"Werewolves." I said again to settle it into my brain. "My brother's a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

__**Here's part two. As always, I don't own anything you recognize. **

_I was sitting on a table in my friend Jacob Black's garage. He was fixing his car. Again. _

"_Jake, what do you think love is?" I asked him. _

"_I don't know." He said, continuing to stare at the engine of his car. _

_I picked up a wrench from beside me on the table and turned it over and over in my hands to help calm my ADD. _

"_Jake-"I started when he stood up and looked at me. _

_When his eyes landed on my, his entire body seemed to freeze. I'm pretty sure he wasn't even blinking. He just kinda stood there with his mouth slightly agape, staring at me. _

"_Jake?" I questioned, looking at him. I slid off the table and walked towards him. "Jacob?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but he kept staring at the same spot. _

_My brother walked in at that point. _

"_Paul, I think he's broken." _

_Paul took one look at Jake and immediately began to shake. _

"_Oh no." I said. _

_Suddenly Jake snapped out of whatever world he was in. _

"_Oh hell no. You did not just imprint on my sister!" Paul yelled. _

"_Imprint? What's an imprint-" _

"_I'm sorry Paul, but you know these things don't happen by choice." _

"_But my sister? Really?" _

_He turned to me. "Maddie, why do you hang around him so much? Do you see what you've caused?!" _

"_I-I'm sorry…." _

"_This is all your fault!" I felt like I was going to cry. _

_Jake pushed me behind him defensively. _

"_This wasn't her fault, Paul!" Jacob yelled at him. "It's a part of nature and someday it will happen to you too and someone will be as upset about it as you are! Think about it Paul!" _

_My brother seethed for a couple seconds before storming out of the garage. _

"_What just happened?" Jake turned back around to me. There was something different in his eyes when he looked at me. _

"_Well, Maddie, you know about werewolves, of course, and, well, a part of being a werewolf is imprinting." There was something different in his voice also. "Imprinting is like, when you see that person, something just clicks. Your center of gravity shifts and your world revolves around her. You can't stay away from her. You feel an intense need to protect her." _

_It took me a couple seconds to process what he said. "So basically like love at first sight?" _

"_Basically." _

"_And you imprinted. On me." It almost sounded like a question. _

"_Yes." _

_I sighed and walked back towards the table. _

"_Maddie, I-"He sounded hurt, making me feel guilty. _

"_No, it's just a lot to take in." I said, jumping back on to the table. "Jake, look, I…." I sighed and he leaned on the table beside me. "I don't want this to be weird, at least for me. I mean, we've been friends since we were two. We used to take baths together." I laughed at the memory of the video Billy had shown us. "I just don't want this to be weird." _

"_Then we'll take it slow. As slow as you need." _

"_Thanks, Jake." I hugged him, enveloping myself in his warmth. _

"_I'll never get used to that." I mumbled into his chest. _

_"What?" He asked, rubbing my back with his large, warm hand. _

"_How warm you are." _

"_108 degrees baby," _

"_The same temperature as a dog." _

"_Oh, yeah?" Jake said tickling me, causing me to squirm and try to get out of his grasp._

"Whatcha writing?" Jacob asked me, leaning over the back of his couch, reading over my shoulder.

"About the day you imprinted on me."

"You just love telling that story, don't you?"

"Well, it's so romantic, being imprinted on in your garage."

"Okay, that was sarcasm."

"Yes it was."

There was a knock on the door and Billy wheeled over to it.

"Hey Billy." I heard my brother's voice.

"Nice to see you, Paul."

"That's my cue." I said, putting my notebook in my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"That's so gross." I heard my brother say.

"I think it's kind of sweet. At least they're not kissing each other yet."

"God forbid that day ever comes."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jake.

"See you." He smiled at me.

"Bye." I smiled back.

"Thanks Billy." I said, leaning down to hug him."

"Any time, Maddie."

"C'mon, pipsqueak." Paul said, ushering me out the door.

"I am not a pipsqueak, I'm fun sized."

"Yeah, right."

Paul and I walked back to our house.

"Why won't you just let me stay at Jake's house? I'd rather sleep on the couch there than at home."

"Mom would kill you if you told her that." He looked down at me.

"Why won't you let me tell her about Jake and?"

"The same reason. Plus Jeremy would have a fit."

"Of course he would."

"Look, Maddie. Mom married Jeremy because she thought it would be good for us. He's a good guy. Just try and get to know him. He's not as bad as you think."

"But it's just so hard…"

"I know. What dad did was wrong."

"It makes me feel like a mistake."

"You're not a mistake, alright. Mom never loved you any less than she loved me. In fact she loved you more because she got her Princess. But, just know we both love you so much, even given the circumstances."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Mom!" I yelled from the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked from the living room.

"To Jake's house."

"Alright, but be back before dark."

"I'm not promising anything." I said before slamming the door.

It was overcast as usual and there was a slight breeze blowing. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm in the cold coastal air.

It only took me about 5 minutes or so to walk to Jake's house. He was still alseep when I got there. I sat down on the couch and pulled my notebook out of my bag. I had just began to get an idea of what to write when there was another knock at the door.

After a couple seconds, Bella came bustling through the living room. She didn't even glance at me before opening Jake's door. She closed it and ran back outside. I glanced out the window and saw the four "boys" standing in the field.

"Crap." I jumped up and ran into Jake's room.

"Jake!" I yelled, shaking his shoulder. He grunted, not happy about being woken up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked still half asleep.

"Bella came over. She's outside right now with Sam and the others!" His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"What?" He yelled, jumping up and slipping his shoes on faster than I had ever seen him before.

"Stay here." He demanded, then ran out the door.

Disobeying Jake's orders, I went outside and stood on the porch. I got outside just in time to see Jake and Paul lunge at each other. Bella was was on the ground watching in shock and horror. I stayed on the porch. Paul and Jake disappeared into the trees. Sam said something to Jared and Embry then ran into the trees after them. Jared and Embry walked over to where Bella was now standing. I could faintly make out what they were saying. Embry looked at me, then pointed to the ground in front of him like someone would do to a dog. I shook my head no. Embry rolled his eyes then advanced towards me. I took a step towards the door. I had just made it to the door when Embry grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ugh. This isn't fair! Jake told me to stay here!" I yelled.

"Well he'll just have to deal with it." Embry said.

"And why are you using this method of transportation?" I asked over Embry's shoulder.

"Because it's easy."

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Your four feet tall and you weigh 85 pounds." Embry said. We were passing Jared and Bella.

"I am 5'3 thank you very much!" I yelled while Embry dumped me in the back of Bella's truck, then sat down next to me.

"But we still love you." Embry said, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm.

Jared pulled the truck into Sam and Emily's driveway. Embry hopped out of the back, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder again.

"Embry! Your making all the blood rush to my head!" I yelled. Embry stopped next toJared.

"Come on Bella! We won't bite!" Jared yelled. Bella climbed out of her truck. "And try not to stare. It bugs Sam." Jared continued.

Jared and Embry walked into the house with me still on Embry's shoulder.

"Hey, Em. I got you a present." Embry said, walking over to where Emily was. He finally set me down, then turned to the table and took a seat by Jared.

"Were those boys mean to you again?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Why don't you go and set that on the table." Emily told me, handing me a basket of muffins. I set the basket on the table and Jared and Embry immediately dug in.

"Go ahead and have one, Bella. I have plenty. The boys eat like pigs." Emily said smiling at Bella. She hesitantly took one. Sam came in soon after that. He kissed Emily as soon as he got in the house.

"Ooooooooo." Jared and Embry said in unison. "Jake and Paul are coming." Sam said.

I sat down at the table by Jared. My brother came in and sat at the table by me.

"Sorry." He said to Bella, not really seriously. I punched his shoulder.

Jake stood in the doorway and motioned Bella outside. I chose to ignore it.

(3rd person POV)

Jacob drove Bella down to the beach.

"So your a werewolf." Bella said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town and the fever sets in."

Bella nodded. "Mono."

Jake laughed. "Yeah. I wish."

"Well, can't you find a way to just stop? I mean it's wrong."

"Its not a lifestyle choice, Bella. I was born this way. I can't help it. You're just a hypocrite. What, I'm not the right kind of monster for you?" Jake said becoming agitated.

"It's not what you are. It's what you do. They never hurt anybody. You've killed people, Jake."

"Bella, we're not killing anyone."

"Then who is?"

"What we're trying to protect you people from the only thing we do kill, vampires."

"Wait, Jake, you can't."

"Don't worry. We can't touch your little precious Cullens unless they violate the treaty."

"That's not what I'm saying. You can't kill vampires. They'll...they'll kill you."

"Really? We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough."

"Laurent?"

"And his red-headed girlfriend is next."

"Victoria's here?"

"Was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"I do. Me."

Bella drove Jake back to Forks with her. Bella got out of her truck glancing around nervously.

"Don't worry. We've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie." Jake said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, you've got to be careful. She's fast. You don't know how fast she is." Bella said turning to face Bella.

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting. All right, I'd better go."

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah. Got a vampire to kill and a probably very upset 15 year old girl waiting for me to come back."

Jake turned around and walked away while Bella nodded her head in understanding. Bella watched him run down the street before turning and going back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul took me back to Jake's after a while. The nice thing about being on a reservation was everything was close. Of course two of my steps equaled one of Paul's so it took me longer than him and I constantly found myself running to catch up to him.

Jake wasn't back until dark. Billy and I ate dinner as we'd done several times.

I was doing dishes when Jacob came in. Billy was in the living room watching baseball. I was drying the last dish when Jacob came into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back, putting the plate in the cabinet.

"Look, I'm sorry about Bella and-" I shut him up by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's alright. I know you two are friends. You're allowed to have your friends." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Hey, can I talk to you? In privet?"

"Of course." I said.

He took my hand and led me to his room, saying hi to his dad on the way.

Jake closed his door as I sat down on his bed. He sat next to me and took my hand.

"Look, Maddie. The pack is going to be away for a while. We'll be hunting a vampire. I don't know how long it's going to take, but just stay out of the woods and don't walk alone. I don't want anything to happen to you." He gently placed a hand on my cheek.

"Nothing's going to happen to me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so sure I'm in danger to begin with?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it like a fish. He looked at me lovingly for a couple seconds. "Stay with me tonight. Like old times."

I looked into his milk chocolate eyes for a few moments, just enjoying his warmth. "Okay." I said. He smiled and gently pressed his lips against my forehead. His lips were soft and warm and everything I imagined.

He pulled away from me and got up, grabbing me some of his clothes to change into. We changed with our backs facing each other like we used to. I climbed into Jake's bed, snuggling down to get warm. My eyes wandered over to Jake who was wearing only basketball shorts. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as my eyes scanned over his body.

He lifted his sheets and climbed in next to me after shutting off his light.

"Is it just me or did this bed get smaller?" I asked.

"Or we got bigger." Jake said.

I laughed and rolled on to my side, my back facing Jake. "I still think the bed got smaller."

We both laughed. Jake rolled onto his side so our backs were touching. I was lulled to sleep by Jake's warmth and his shallow breathing.

I sat with Leah on her bed, both of us crying. Her father, Harry Clearwater, had had a heart attack earlier that day and immediately died. I was crying for her and for the lack of seeing Jake. I was worried for him. Always wondering if he was okay and if my brother was okay too.

Leah was like a sister to me. She was always there when I needed her and she would give me advice. She thought of me as the little sister she never had.

Sue came in to the room and sat beside Leah and me.

"Jake is back, but he had to take Bella home. She had jumped off the cliff where the guy's cliff dive." More tears poured out of my eyes and I held Leah tighter. "Billy and Charlie are here with Sam."

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Leah and I walked down to the living room with Sue. I sat on the couch beside Seth and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I curled into his chest, burying my face in his shoulder.

We sat that way for almost the whole day. Sue drove me back to my house where my mom greeted me with open arms. I accepted her hug, needing to hug someone badly.

I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling, waiting for Jake to call or something, but he didn't.

I woke up the next morning with a headache from all the crying I had done yesterday. I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. It was overcast outside and it looked like it had rained last night.

I slowly went down the stairs and saw Jeremy asleep on the couch, the TV still on. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and poured myself a glass. I walked outside through the sliding glass door to the back and sat on the porch out there. I pulled my knees to my chest and sipped my juice, watching a squirrel run up a tree. There was a rustle and Jake appeared on the pathway from the front yard. He walked up the steps to the porch and sat next to me on the bench. There were a couple moments of silence before Jake spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Just don't. I know, Sam told you to do it."

"And I know me being gone for a couple days was hard. And Harry dyeing on top of that was a shocker." I could feel his eyes burning holes into my side.

"You could have at least called. Let me know you're okay." I finally looked at him.

He opened his mouth, but closed it. He put his head in his hands.

"Of course you didn't think about me. You see, that's the problem. You're so hooked on Bella, it's almost like I don't exist. Paul told me what you were thinking about the other day on patrol. And you know what? Maybe you didn't imprint on me after all. Maybe you're going to get your wish and imprint on Bella and I'll just disappear. How does that sound? Because it sounds just fine to me. Honestly sometimes I doubt you even cared for me in the beginning. Ever since you "saved" her from being ripped to pieces by my brother, you've changed. You've spent all of you free time with her and its tearing me to pieces. You want to spend your time with Bella, be my guest. I'll just disappear. I won't be a problem anymore."

"Look, Maddie, there are things going on that you don't understand."

"Then tell me. I'm old enough. I'm your imprint. I already know about vampires, so why can't you just tell me? I'm not stupid Jake."

"I never called you stupid." He turned fully to face me. "Look, I'd love to tell you what's going on, but I want to keep you safe." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me."

He stared at me for a couple seconds before jumping to his feet.

"Come with me."

"What?" I asked taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Come with me. I want to take you somewhere."

"But I'm not done with my orange juice…"

Jake grabbed the glass out of my hand and gulped down the rest.

"Okay, now c'mon."

I slipped my hand in his and he pulled me off to his house where we got on his bike and drove down the highway.

Jake pulled over and parked by the forest. I climbed off his bike and slipped the helmet off. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest.

We walked through the tangled trees and bushes until the ocean was visible ahead.

"Jake will you tell me already?"

"No, it's a surprise."

We came out to a clearing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was absolutely stunning.

I was so captivated I didn't even notice Jake had grabbed a blanket from a log until he laid it out in front of me.

"Wait a second….did you plan all of this?" I said amazed.

"Yeah, to make up for yesterday."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that." I said hugging him.

Jake and I sat and talked and laughed for a while.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Jake said.

"Really? I always thought they were dull."

"Nothing about you could be dull."

"Well of course not. Just look at me." I said, striking a pose.

We laughed for about 5 minutes. When we finally caught our breath we just sat looking at each other for a while. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I didn't realize we were getting closer and closer to each other until our foreheads' were almost touching.

"May I kiss you?" Jake asked.

I nodded my head.

Our lips were centimeters apart when a twig snapped behind us. We immediately backed away from each other.

"Jake." I recognized my brother's voice. "We're having a pack meeting at Sam and Emily's." I could tell by his voice he had seen what almost happened.

I'm sure Jake and I both looked like kids caught with our hands in the cookie jar.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake dropped me off at my house after Paul's interruption. I climbed off his bike and hugged him.

"I'll see you after the meeting."

"Yeah. See you." He kissed my cheek before starting his bike up and driving off.

I stood there frozen for a couple minutes, my cheek tingling from Jake's lips. I turned with a goofy smile on my face and skipped to the door.

My smile faded when I saw my mom and Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"You little bitch." My mom said, shaking her head. "You never even had the guts to tell your own mother about what happened?"

"W-what?" I was stunned.

"You never told me Jacob imprinted on you."

"How did you….Jeremy." M

"I had to tell her. It's your own fault for not telling her and for leaving the door open this morning."

"Don't you tell me it's my fault." I said, stepping closer to Jeremy. "You don't have any right. You're not my father." I turned back to my mom. "This is why I didn't tell you. Because you'd freak out like this."

"Oh I am beyond freaking out. And this is your fault. If you didn't hang out with Jacob so much then none of this would've happened."

"That's not how it works and you know it!"

"Don't you yell at me!" My mom took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Get out of my house."

"But-"

"I said get out!" She screamed.

"Fine." I turned around and yanked the door open. "I hope you have a nice fucking life." I slammed the door shut.

I walked the pathway to Jake's house, but decided to go elsewhere.

I ran. I ran until I couldn't feel my feet. I ran in the woods by the highway. I ran until I saw the ledge where the guy's cliff dive all the time. It wasn't until I crossed the highway and made it to the cliff that I stopped running.

I dropped to my knees and stared at the churning waters below. Maybe I should just jump. It would make everything better. I took a couple of steps back before running and diving off the cliff.

I had never felt anything like it before. The rush of the wind, the feeling of flying. It was great until I hit the freezing Pacific Ocean.

It was freezing cold and I could feel my body immediately stiffen due to my already freezing state. I struggled to get to the surface, but was pushed under by the waves. I thought I was going to drown until I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me up.

Jake and I surfaced, me gasping for air, shaking like a cold dog, and my teeth chattering.

Jake threw me on his back and started swimming towards the beach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and rested my head on his back. Even though his body was warm, I was still freezing cold and I couldn't warm up. We finally reached the beach after what seemed like forever. Jake laid me down on the sand and he lay next to me. We lay there, trying to catch our breath. I was shivering violently.

Jake sat up and leaned over me. "Why'd you jump?"

"My mom found out about you imprinting on me. Jeremy eavesdropped on us."

"What?" He started shaking violently.

I jumped to my feet. "Jake…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Jake!" I was panicking. "Please, calm down." I was trying desperately.

"Jake-"

I was cut off when Jake exploded. I threw my arm up and tried to dodge him, but white hot pain shot up my arm. I lay on the sand, holding my arm, feeling the warm blood seep through my fingers. I was shivering and sobbing. I saw Jake's russet fur out of the corner of my eye and an ear piercing howl shot through the air.

Jake ran into the forest and I laid there for about 5 minutes until Jake ran out wearing a pair of cut offs. He fell to his knees beside me.

"Oh god…Maddie, I-" He was in shock.

"What happened?" I recognized Sam's voice.

Three other pairs of feet could be heard from behind me.

"I-I-"

"You!" I heard my brother shout.

"Embry, Jared, get Paul out of here. We need to get her to a hospital."

I was lifted into warm arms and carried to the parking lot.

"You need to keep her warm." Sam said. I was passed into another pair of warm arms.

I could feel Jake's tears while Sam drove us to the hospital. He was shaking, but I knew it wasn't because he was angry. It was because he was guilty. Guilty for what he did to me.

Sam pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car. Sam had the door open before Jake had even moved his hand.

"Jacob, you sit in the waiting room. I'll take care of Maddie."

I didn't hear Jake's reply because Sam was already in the hospital. He went up to the emergency desk.

"She needs help. She was attacked by a bear." Sam said. I just lay limply in his arms, clutching my left arm, shivering from the pain and cold.

A couple of nurses came over and put me in a wheelchair and pushed me back into the emergency area. They got me onto the bed and they started putting pressure on my arm. I winced and whimpered a little as pain shot up my arm.

"What happened?" I recognized Dr. Cullen's voice.

"Bear attack and mild hypothermia."

"Alright. Get some more blankets and start warming her up. I'll take a look at the scratches.

I felt gentle cold fingers prod at my arm. "What really happened, Maddie?"

"J-Jake. H-he lost con-control. I was s-standing t-too close."

I felt more blankets being piled on me.

"She's going to need stitches on her arm. I'll start preparing for that."

An hour and 56 stitches later I was released from the hospital. Sam had sent Jake home because he was apparently having trouble controlling himself.

Sam took me to his and Emily's house where I was attacked with hugs from Paul. He refused to leave my side. Jake was apparently out in the woods running off some steam and guilt.

Paul didn't leave my side all day, which meant I didn't see Jake all day.

"Are you ready to go home?" Paul asked me after we had dinner with Sam and Emily.

"I can't. Mom found out about Jake imprinting on me. That's why Jake freaked out. Mom kicked me out of the house.

"What?" Paul yelled, standing up. I flinched unconsciously.

"Look, just take me back to Jake's."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure." No I wasn't.


	6. AN: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: Okay so this is not a chapter, but I recently saw some stuff that started an uprising in my mind and I think everyone should read this. You can hate me, you can say whatever, but it's important that everyone understand this because it's a very serious thing. **

Me Angrily Scolding All Those Who Disrespect Their Parents

So four years ago, my life was fine. I had a mom and a dad who both loved me very much, but I took that for granted. On December 2009, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and for two months I had no idea whether she would still be alive when I woke up the next morning or not. She lived for two years and I took advantage of that. She died two years ago, and I realize now that my dad has been remarried for almost two years now, that I took advantage of the fact I had two years with her. I was disrespectful and I wanted the spotlight on me as it had been before all of that happened. I thought everything would be okay and my mom would get to see me graduate. But now I'm almost 7 months from graduating high school and my mom won't be there to see that. Or watch me get married, or meet her grandchildren. I can't even call her every weekend to talk to her. She's gone.

So everyone who takes advantage of their parents, who hates their guts, just be happy you can talk to them. Don't take advantage of the fact they're there, because they might not be. That can all change in an instant. You'll realize one day what your parents mean to you. It's true you don't really know what you have until it's gone. So the next time you talk back to your mother or take advantage of your dad to get what you want, stop and think about what life would be like if they weren't there, because you are truly lucky to have your parents. You don't realize it now, but one day you'll understand what I'm saying. Hug your mom and tell her how much you love her because the day will come when you won't be able to do that anymore.


	7. I'm Sorry

Hey everyone. I really hate doing this to y'all, but I'm going to be taking some time off from writing for a while. I have a mental evaluation tomorrow and between work and therapy, I just don't think I can do it. I need to focus 100% on getting better because there is something seriously wrong with me. I don't know how long this will take, so for now I am placing all my stories on hiatus until further notice.

I just want to thank all of my readers and everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed my stories for your support. It means a lot.


End file.
